Kansas (Episode)/Transcript
---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Mary Margaret is in labor and Emma Swan is driving to the Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret screams in pain. ---- David: Hey, over here. Mary Margaret: Okay, okay. (David helps Mary Margaret into a wheelchair and Emma and Henry Mills get out of the car.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Zelena's Farmhouse. An imprisoned Mr. Gold spins straw into gold. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. ---- David: All right, breathe. (They enter the hospital.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Zelena's Farmhouse. Zelena observes Mr. Gold as he continues spinning. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. ---- Man: Let's get that man in two.'' (Mary Margaret screams.)'' Dr. Whale: (to Mary Margaret) How are you feeling? (to a nurse) Nurse, a little help here. Nurse: Yes, doctor. (opens a door for them) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Zelena's Farmhouse. Zelena watches Mr. Gold. ---- Zelena: There. That’ll do. You said it yourself: Spinning clears your mind. (Using magic, she transforms the spun gold threads into a brain made of solid gold. Zelena opens a casket. Charming’s sword hilt and Regina’s heart are already stored inside. Carefully, Zelena places the brain inside.) There's just one more ingredient to collect. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Once again Mary Margaret doubles over in pain. David helps his wife to settle herself down. ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin teaches Regina magic. Using magic Rumplestiltskin produces a constantly burning fire in one hand. ---- Rumplestiltskin: (to Regina) Your turn, dearie. (Regina successfully uses magic lighting a fire in her hand. Soon after that the flames cease and go out. With great difficulty Regina tries to spark the fire again.) ---- SCENE: Oz. Past. Emerald City. Zelena watches Rumplestiltskin teaching Regina magic. ---- Zelena: Really? It's not that difficult. (Zelena produces a fireball herself. Her flying monkey screeches.) Quiet. I can't concentrate with all that screeching. (Glinda enters.) Glinda: It's probably me. He was never much of a fan. Zelena: Who are you? Glinda: Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. (Zelena forms another fireball in her hand.) You can relax. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to thank you. For showing Oz the true nature of the Wizard and standing up to him. Zelena: And you're glad that I turned him into a monkey? Glinda: A little time as your pet will do him good. He was a trickster. Offering people hope he could never deliver. You're quite powerful, Zelena. Zelena: I know. Glinda: But you're wasting it on these foolish pursuits. Zelena: What do you know about what I want? Glinda: You want to change your destiny, but you can't go back in time. No one can. Why don't you come with me? Zelena: Why on earth would I do that? Glinda: Because I think I can offer you something that you're really looking for. There are some people that I want you to meet. Zelena: Who? Glinda: Come, meet your real sisters. ---- Storybrooke. Present day. A warehouse. Under Zelena’s direct supervision Mr. Gold digs slots. ---- Zelena: There, dig. Mr. Gold: Huh? Zelena: (watches Mr. Gold closely) You think I'll fail. Mr. Gold: I think destiny is destiny. Zelena: (chuckles) You're wrong. I can change it. (places the brain in a bowl) Once I fix the past, my mother will keep me, Regina will never have been born, and I'll get everything she'll ever had. (places the enchanted heart in a bowl standing opposite to the brain) With the right ingredients I can do anything. Mr. Gold: Whether it works or not, is irrelevant, dearie. Because no matter what you change of your past, one thing shall remain the same: (Zelena places the sword hilt in another bowl.) Who you are. And that is a fate, you can never escape. Zelena: We shall see. (Zelena takes a closer look at the compass. The camera focuses on the structure using a bird’s eye view. Zelena and Mr. Gold standing in the west, the enchanted heart points south. The brain points north.) ---- Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret is in labor. David comforts her. ---- David: It's gonna be okay. Mary Margaret: Is it? David: Our baby’s gonna be fine. It's never going to leave your arms. I don't care who's out there. Mary Margaret: That's what we thought last time. David: Yeah, but this time we have someone else on our side. (Outside Emma Swan and Regina Mills encircle the room with a protection spell) Emma: You really think this protection spell will be enough to hold her off? Regina: It depends, if your brand of magic is stronger than hers. If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here. Emma: That doesn't sound like a vote of confidence. Regina: It isn't, but we’re out of options. (Regina exits. Hook approaches Emma.) Hook: Swan? (Emma turns around) I heard the little royal was on his way. Emma: I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now. Hook: I wanna help. Emma: If you really wanted to help, you would have told me when Zelena cursed your lips. Hook: I had no choice. She threatened you and your family. I was trying to help. Emma: Telling me what was going on would have been help. Hook: And the death sentence for your boy. Emma: Henry's safety is my concern, not yours, which is why I'm taking this fight to Zelena. This ends today. (Watching as Emma walks past their room, David approaches his daughter.) David: Emma, wait. You don't have to do this alone. Emma: Yeah, I do. You need to stay with Mary Margaret. David: Yeah, I know, but you need help. Take Hook. Emma: Are you insane? David: He's going with you. (to Hook) You're going with her. Hook: Mm, I thought you didn't trust me, mate. David: Zelena backed you into a corner. You did the best you could. Hook: (to Emma) See? Even you're father gets it. Emma: Yeah, because he knows about keeping secrets from loved ones. David: Hey. Emma: I'm sorry. I'm doing this alone. David: No, you're not. This isn't about you. It's about all of us. Emma: What is he gonna do? I have magic. He's got one hand. Hook: You know, I'm good in a fight. David: At the very least, he can draw fire. Hook: What, now I'm cannon fodder? Emma: Fine. He can come. Hook: Fair enough. Shall we? (starts to walk away) Emma: (stops him) Hang on, give me a sec. (approaches Henry) Hey kid. Henry: Hey mom. Is the baby here? Emma: Not yet, but it will be soon. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to take care of this witch, but it's gonna be alright and I'll be back before you know it. Henry: I know. I'm not worried. Emma: Yeah? Henry: Defeating bad guys is what you do. (Emma hugs Henry) Regina: (to Emma) Go. I'll keep him safe. Emma: Thank you. Hook: You ready, Swan? Emma: Yeah. Let's end this. ---- Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Archie Hopper watches Henry reading the newspaper. ---- Archie Hopper: Are you keeping up on current events? Henry: No, I'm looking at the classifieds. Archie Hopper: Oh? A little young for a job, aren't you? Henry: I'm actually looking at apartments. Mary Margaret's place will be crowded after the baby and I'll be back and forth from Regina's, but Emma, she can't sleep in her car. Archie Hopper: No, not comfortably. (Archie Hopper nudges Henry) It's really good to see you, Henry. I missed you. Henry: Me, too. (studying the classifieds) Maybe a place by the water. With a view. Archie Hopper: You know, have you spoken to Emma about this? About staying in Storybrooke? Henry: What's to talk about? We’re home. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day Near Zelena's Farmhouse. Present day. Emma and Hook walk together. ---- Emma: I never should have brought Henry back to Storybrooke. Hook: You did what you thought was right. Emma: I did what you manipulated me into. Hook: Your parents needed you, Swan. The town needed you. Emma: Henry also needed me. We were happy in New York. Once I'm done melting this witch, I'd like us to be happy again. Hook: You know as content as you were in that city, it wasn't real. Emma: It was real for me. For him. Everything that happened happened. Hook: Minus all the things you'd forgotten. Part of you is not the real you. And like it or not, the big part of you and Henry belongs in this town. Emma: Yeah, the part of us that's always in danger. We’re leaving. Hook: What does the boy think? Emma: He's a kid. He wants chocolate milk in his cereal. I'm his mother. I know what's best for him. Hook: What's best for him? Or for you? Emma: Excuse me? Hook: You've taken care of the boy quite well here. You can talk about danger all you like, but it isn't that. So, tell me, what is it? (faces Emma) Why are you so scared of staying? (Emma remains silent.) I think it's because you can see a future here. A happy one. Emma: Let me guess: With you? (Zelena approaches them. Mr. Gold follows her.) Zelena: Aww. You two are so adorable. But instead of looking for each other, maybe you should be focused on me. Although, without magic, that could prove to be a challenge. Emma: The next time you try to take my power, why don't you try enchanting the lips of someone, I'll actually kiss? Zelena: See, Emma, you've got a decision to make. You can keep your magic which makes you oh so sad, or you can save the man that you can't wait to run away from. (turning to Mr. Gold) Rumple. (Mr. Gold magically throws Hook head first in a well standing nearby.) Emma: (shocked) Hook! (tries to pull Hook up) Zelena: Choose wisely. (Emma tries harder to free Hook) Try all you like. You can't free him.(Zelena disappears in a cloud of green smoke.) ---- SCENE: Oz. Past. The Heart of Oz. Zelena and Glinda enter the room. Two other witches are already present. ---- Zelena: What is this place? Glinda: The Heart of Oz. (introducing both witches to Zelena) These are my sister witches. From the north and the east. Each represents a special part of magic. (introducing herself) Love. (points north) Wisdom. (points east) Courage. Together our abilities are far more powerful than they could ever be on their own. We can do things that no one else can. Zelena: Like travel through time? Glinda: That's not why we brought you here. (walks around the table) Zelena: But you said you wanted to help me. If you can't change my past... Glinda: (interrupting) I brought you here to change your future. (stops in the west) This seat has been empty for some time. (gives Zelena a smile) We'd like you to fill it. Zelena: What does the west represent? Glinda: The most elusive of elements: Innocence. Zelena: Well, then, I'm the last person you should consider. I mean, look at me: I'm wicked. Glinda: But you don't have to be. Innocence reclaimed can be just as powerful as innocence born. You simply have to choose to be good. Zelena: That's easy for you to say. Good is part of your name. Witch of the North: Glinda, aren't you going to tell her? Zelena: Tell me what? Glinda: I didn't want to say anything unless I had to. I wanted to let you shape your own destiny. Zelena: What could you possibly know about my destiny? Witch of the North: Glinda is the keeper of the Book of Records. Witch of the East: It chronicles the past, present and future of Oz. Glinda: The book foretells of a powerful sorceress, who will join our sisterhood as a protector of Oz. Zelena: And you think that that's me? Glinda: The book says that the Sorceress from the West will come to this land by cyclone. Zelena: I was brought here by cyclone. Glinda: That's right. We’ve been looking for you for a long time, Zelena. You've always been meant for more. I know you don't think so, but you can do this. You just have to let go of your past. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Zelena's Farmhouse. Finally, Emma is able to pull an unconscious Hook out of the well. ---- Emma: Hook! Hook! (shaking him) Wake up! Killian! (shakes him again) Killian, come back to me! Oh, God! Son of a bitch! (Emma leans closer and revives Hook. As Emma touches his lips, her magic leaves her.) Hook, come back to me. (Coughing Hook vomits water) Hook: (gasping) Swan? (lightly touching his lips) What did you do? What did you do? ---- SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. Holding an enchanted heart in one hand Rumplestiltskin teaches Regina another aspect of magic. ---- SCENE: Oz. Past. The Emerald City. Once again Zelena watches Regina and Rumplestiltskin. ---- Zelena: Sorry sis, but I'm over you. (The scene vanishes.) Glinda: (Using magic she appears behind Zelena) That was lovely, Zelena. I'm impressed. I knew you would make the right choice. (hands Zelena a magic pendant) Zelena: What's that? Glinda: A very special pendant. Each of the witches in the sisterhood wears one. (fastens the pendant around Zelena’s neck) Guard it with your life, because in many ways it now is your life. You were born with great power, Zelena. And now, now this pendant will harness, protect and grow that power. All of it. Zelena: Will it make me stronger? Glinda: Than you can possibly imagine. However, the price is, without it, you're powerless. But so long as you do continue to wear it, you'll be able to accomplish untold miracles. Zelena: Does this mean... Glinda: You're one of us? Yes. Our sister. (Glinda hands Zelena a mirror) Take a look. (Smiling Zelena watches her green skin color disappearing) Zelena: (laughs) Thank you. Glinda: Don't thank me. Thank yourself. You did it all. You let go of your envy. You took control of your destiny. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Leroy and Mr. Clark stand watch. Zelena and Mr. Gold are about to enter. ---- Leroy: Incoming! ---- SCENE: Storybrooke Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret is about to give birth. The light gutters. ---- David: What the hell was that? Dr. Whale: Doesn't matter. This baby is coming. (Mary Margaret screams in pain.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Running Leroy and Mr. Clark enter the lobby. Armed with bows three Merry Men take aim. ---- Robin Hood: (kneeling down) Steady, men. Steady. (takes aim. Magically, the doors flung open and Zelena and Mr. Gold enter the lobby) Aim true. For Little John. (Waving a hand Zelena magically knocks all of them out. Belle approaches Zelena and Mr. Gold.) Zelena: (to Belle) Didn't you learn your lesson the last time? (shows Belle the Dark One Dagger) This is more powerful than your true love. Belle: I refuse to believe that. Mr. Gold: Belle, go. Zelena: Listen to him, dear. Belle: No. (angry) You've put him through enough pain. Zelena: I'm not nearly done. (Zelena waves her hand causing Belle to fall asleep. Mr. Gold catches Belle. To Mr. Gold) Your taste in women really has gone downhill. Leave her, dearie. Chop-chop! ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Regina notices Zelena and Mr. Gold approaching herself, Henry and Archie Hopper. ---- Regina: Henry, go with Dr. Hopper. Find a closet and lock yourselves inside. You don't want to see this. It won't be pretty. Archie Hopper: Come on, Henry. (Henry and Archie Hopper exit) Zelena: No, it won't. Regina: Take another step and I'll roast you. Zelena: Please. (Regina prepares to cast a spell, but using magic Zelena quickly throws her sister against the wall. Knocked unconscious Regina lies on the ground.) ---- SCENE: Oz. Past. The West. ---- Zelena: All this? For me? Glinda: Yes, sister. The West. It's future and potential is as limitless as your own. (In the distance thunder can be heard.) What is that? It sounds like thunder. Zelena: It's not thunder. It's a cyclone. (In the distance a cyclone is visible) Glinda: There's something inside it. ---- SCENE: Oz. Past. The West. The storm has passed. ---- Glinda: Oh... (Ahead of them somebody coughs.) Zelena: Over there. Girl: (coughs) Help! I'm down here. Glinda: Someone's trapped. (Glinda frees the girl) Are you alright? Girl: (panting) I think so. I tried to run to the storm cellar, but I wasn't fast enough. Zelena: What world are you from? Girl: (confused) W... World? You mean this isn't Kansas? Glinda: (gives the girl a smile) I'm afraid not. Welcome to Oz. What's your name? Girl: Dorothy. Dorothy Gale. Glinda: Few are strong enough to survive such a powerful storm. You must be a very special girl, Dorothy. Come, (Glinda takes the girl’s hand) we'll take you to our home. Our sisters will be very excited to meet you, won't they, Zelena? Zelena: Yes, I'm sure they will. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Giving birth to their child Mary Margaret suffers great pain. Outside noise can be heard. ---- Mary Margaret: David. David: I'll be here. Don't worry. I'll protect you. Just focus on the baby. Dr. Whale: Just one more push, Mary Margaret. One more push. (Mary Margaret screams) That's it. One more. (Outside Zelena steps over Regina lying unconscious on the ground) David: (laughing to Mary Margaret) It's a boy. It's a boy. (wraps the infant boy in a blanket. Magically the doors fling open and Zelena enters the room. Using magic she knocks Dr. Whale aside) Zelena: What a charming family. It's a shame I have to break it up. (David unsheathes his sword, but Zelena freezes him in motion. Using magic Zelena transfers the baby into her arms.) Mary Margaret: (shocked) No! Zelena: So pure. So innocent. And now, you're mine. (disappears in a cloud of green smoke. With Zelena gone David is able to move again and heads for the door) ---- SCENE: Oz. Past. The Heart of Oz. ---- Glinda: (laughing) It's so lovely to have you with us. (passing a plate around) Witch of the East: Our home is your home. Witch of the North: You should’ve come sooner. Dorothy: Thank you. You've all been so kind. You've treated me like family. (Glinda notices that Zelena watches them) ---- SCENE: Oz. Past. Outside the Heart of Oz. Zelena stands near a well. Glinda approaches Zelena. ---- Glinda: Zelena? There you are. We were starting to worry. Are you feeling alright? Zelena: Go away! Glinda: What's gotten into you? Zelena: (turning around she faces Glinda. Afresh a green skin color spreads on her neck and cheek) What do you think? Glinda: Have you been spying on Regina again? Zelena: No, I’ve been watching you fawning on your latest protege. Glinda: Dorothy? Are you jealous of her? Why? You two are so alike. Zelena: Except she's spunkier, fresher-faced and clearly more innocent than me. (bitterly) Perfect candidate to take the empty seat at the table. Glinda: No one is taking your seat, Zelena. Zelena: Really? That's not what this says. (opens the Book of Records) Glinda: What are you doing with the Book of Records? Zelena: You didn't tell me everything about the prophecy. (reading aloud) "The sorceress of another land will make Oz her home until she fulfills her destiny and unseats the greatest evil the realm has ever seen.“ Don't you see? Dorothy is meant to take my seat, which makes me the greatest evil. Glinda: You don't know, if that's what the prophecy actually means. Remember what I said: Only you can shape your destiny. But, if you believe you're evil, then that is what you'll become. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Zelena and Mr. Gold are on their way to the Witch Farm House. Zelena cradles the baby boy in her arms. ---- Zelena: It's alright, little one. We’re almost home (humming a lullaby) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke Genreral Hospital. ---- Mary Margaret: (sighs) He's gone. It happened again. (David takes his sword and heads out of the door. Outside Regina approaches him.) Regina: Where are you going? David: I get my son back. Regina: You gonna get yourself killed! (Regina heads after David and grabs him by the arm) David, think about this! David: What's there to think about? Henry: Don't let him get hurt. (Emma and Hook enter the room.) Emma: What's going on here? David: (to Emma) What happened? Did you find Zelena? Emma: I did but I couldn't stop her. David: She took your brother. Emma: Because I failed? Hook: We’re all still here. So, you haven't failed just yet. David: Hook's right. Come on. (Emma stops David) Emma: No, wait. Zelena took my magic. Regina: How the hell did that happen? Emma: Doesn't matter how. It just happened. So we need to find another way to stop her. Regina: There is no other way. Henry: (to Regina) That's not true. You can do it. Regina: Sweetheart, I don't think I can survive Round Three with my sister. David: Glinda was pretty specific: Only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her. Henry: (faces Regina) Zelena only beat you because you were using dark magic against her. Regina: But, it's all I have. Emma: No, it's not. When you kissed Henry, that was true love's kiss. That's light magic. Henry: See, you can do it. Regina: Henry, I don't even have my heart right now. Henry: That doesn't matter. You broke the curse without it. And I know you still love me. I know there's good in you. (Robin Hood joins the group) Robin Hood: He's right. I know you can beat that witch. Regina: (doubtful) But, I don't... Emma: You have to. Henry: Once upon a time you were a villain, mom. But you've changed. You're a hero now. And defeating bad guys is what heroes do. I believe in you. Now, you need to believe, too. ---- SCENE: Oz. Past. Dorothy fetches water from a well. Zelena approaches her. ---- Zelena: Hello Dorothy. Dorothy: (turns around startled) Zelena. I didn't recognize you. (noticing Zelena’s entirely green skin color) Are you okay? Zelena: I decided to stop hiding my true colors. According to the prophecy you're the only one that can defeat me. Dorothy: Defeat you? What are you talking about? I don't want to hurt you. (backs away a little) Zelena: Good. Because I'm going to make sure, you can't. (Zelena magically forms a fireball in one hand ready to throw it at Dorothy. Using the water in her bucket Dorothy puts the flames out.) Oh, what have you done? (The witch gradually melts.) Dorothy: Zelena? Zelena: What's happening to me? I'm... I'm... Dorothy: (shocked) Melting. You're melting. I'm sorry. I was only trying to put out the fire. Zelena: No. Dorothy: It was just water. Zelena: No! (she melts entirely) Dorothy: (muttering to herself) It was just water. Glinda! Glinda! (Glinda appears beside Dorothy) Glinda: Dorothy, what is it? Dorothy: (shocked) Z...Zelena. S... She came up to me with a ball of fire and...then I... I threw water at her... and then... Look! (Glinda takes a quick look at Zelena’s hat which remained behind) Glinda: The prophecy has come to pass. And you, Dorothy, you defeated her. Dorothy: (doubtful) With water? Glinda: It was your destiny to stop her and destiny gave you the tool. Dorothy: I'm sorry. Glinda: Don't be. She didn't leave you a choice. You're one of us now, Dorothy. Part of the Sisterhood of Witches. Dorothy: I'm sure Oz is wonderful, but I wanna go home. Glinda: I understand. Unfortunately, I don't have the power to cross realms. Only the Wizard has done that. Perhaps he can help you. Dorothy: I thought Zelena turned him into a monkey. Glinda: Now gone, her magic will be undone. He'll be back to his human form. Dorothy: Will you take me to him? Glinda: Just follow me. Dorothy: Where? Glinda: Why, down the yellow brick road, of course. (Both of them leave. Once they’re gone Zelena rights herself.) ---- Storybrooke. Present day. The warehouse. Zelena cradles the baby boy in her arms. ---- Zelena: There's nothing more innocent than a newborn babe. And you, my sweet, are the most innocent of all. The product of the truest love. (places him in a bowl opposite to Charming’s sword hilt. The camera focuses on the structure using a bird’s eye view. The newborn baby points west. To Mr. Gold, who stands in the inner circle of the structure.) See, once I changed the past, you and I shall meet under different circumstances. And, Rumple, you will choose me. And I will be enough. Mr. Gold: No, you won't. And no matter, where you go in time, I will find a way to kill you. (Chuckling Zelena enacts the time travelling spell. Firstly, the infant boy gleams bluish. Secoondly, brain and sword hilt both light up golden. Lastly, the enchanted heart flares up ruddily. Pouring into the empty slots all four viscous colors confluent in the middle of the structure. Slowly, a portal opens.) Zelena: Don't worry, dearie. Once all this is over, you won't remember a thing. David: It isn't over, yet. (Robin Hood, Regina, Emma, Hook and David enter the warehouse. Each of them is armed.) Zelena: (facing the group) And who's gonna stop me? Certainly not the savior. Emma: (nods in her brother’s direction, to David) Go, get him. We got your back. Robin Hood: (to Regina) And I’ve got your heart. Regina: Zelena, stop now. We’re not gonna let you succeed. Zelena: (turns to Mr. Gold) Rid me of those pests. (Using magic Mr. Gold pushes David and Robin Hood away from the portal. He then turns to face Hook and Emma.) Hook: Please, no more water. Mr. Gold: Get the dagger and the Dark One will be on your side. (Waving his hand Mr. Gold flings Emma’s pistole aside.) Emma: This is easier said then done. Mr. Gold: Do as I say, or I will destroy you both. I have no choice. (Using magic again, he pushes Emma and Hook back.) Zelena: Come for another beating, sis? Regina: No. I came for some jewelry. (reaches out for Zelena’s pendant. Quickly, Zelena magically pushes her sister away from herself. Zelena notices that David and Robin Hood have recovered. To a present flying monkey) Beautiful one, if you will. (Diving, the monkey attacks them. David shoves Robin Hood out of the way. The creature claws David’s shoulder. David groans with pain.) Robin Hood: (takes aim with his crossbow) Remember, these creatures are our friends. David: Don't worry, I'll use a gentle touch. Mr. Gold: Unfortunately, that's not an option for me. (Using magic Mr. Gold forcefully pushes both of them back once again.) (Once more Zelena applies her attention to Regina. Lifting her up Zelena strangles her sister.) Zelena: (pleased) Only light magic can harm me. And you're as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And it'll also be your undoing. Regina: (with a strained voice) Don't tell me what I can be. (Unnoticed, Hood and David manage to get to their feet again.) Zelena: (chuckles) I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards. This is who I am and it's who you are. (Carefully, Hood sneaks up to the southern bowl taking Regina’s heart.) Regina: You're wrong, sis. (Now, white light emerges from her hands.) Zelena: What are you doing? Regina: (smiles) Changing. (With a sudden burst of strength Regina forcefully pushes her sister back. The Dark One’s Dagger falls to the ground.) Zelena: (angry) How? Regina: I make my own destiny. (Regina takes Zelena’s pendant thus removing her magic. Then Regina turns to the portal. The pendant absorbs the portal’s energy. David is about to look after his son, as the flying monkey shrieks behind him. Ready to fight the creature David nearly beheads the monkey. Zelena’s spell dissolving the flying monkey regains his human form and is revealed to be Little John.) Robin Hood: (joyful) Little John, you're back! Emma: David, the baby. Is he okay? David: (cradles his son gently) Yeah, he can handle anything. Just like his big sister. (Hook, Emma, David and Little John and Mr. Gold leave the warehouse.) Regina: (to Zelena) You failed. (Overhearing that Regina addresses her sister, the group decides to turn back. Regina chuckles) You're not going anywhere. Mr. Gold: I beg to differ. (Using magic he forcefully pulls Zelena towards himself.) I'm gonna make you pay for everything you've done to me. Zelena: What are you waiting for? Just do it! Mr. Gold: With pleasure. (intending to use magic in order to strangle Zelena) Regina: (picks the dagger up from the ground) No! (Jerking, his arm restrained by a magic force, Mr. Gold is unable to proceed.) Enough! This ends now! Mr. Gold: (in disbelief) After everything this witch has done, you're gonna protect her? Regina: Good magic stopped her. And good magic doesn't exact vengeance. Mr. Gold: She killed my son! Regina: How many lives have we taken trying to get what we want? Mr. Gold: You can't be serious. Regina: I am. Heroes don't kill. Zelena: So, now you're a hero? Regina: (smiles) Today I am. ---- SCENE: Oz. Past. The Emerald City. Together Glinda and Dorothy enter the Wizard’s audience room. At the far end of the room a curtain can be seen. ---- Glinda: Go on. Ask for him. Dorothy: Hello. Your Excellency? (Flames shoot up from the ground. Dorothy gasps. The shadow of a man appears on the curtain.) The Wizard: I’ve been expecting you. Dorothy: You have? The Wizard: I see all. I am Oz the Great and Terrible. (Again, flames shoot up from the ground.) Dorothy: My name is Dorothy Gale. Glinda said you might be able to help me get home. To Kansas. The Wizard: I know who you are. You freed me from the Wicked Witch's magic. Sending you home is the least I can do. Dorothy: How did I get back? The Wizard: Look down. (Dorothy wears silver slippers.) Click your heals together three times and think of where you wanna be. The slippers shall take you there. Dorothy: Thank you so much. The Wizard: Save travels, Dorothy. May you never find yourself far from home again. (Dorothy clicks her heals together three times and disappears in a cloud of silver smoke.) Glinda: (bows) Thank you for your help. You can show your true self now. The Wizard: With pleasure. (The curtain opens and Zelena reveals herself to Glinda) Zelena: Hello sister. Glinda: Zelena? I don't understand. Dorothy said... Zelena: I was destroyed by water? (chuckles) Foolish child. So gullible. Glinda: But, why? Zelena: Because, now that she is gone no one can stop me from changing my past. Glinda: Then I will find someone else to fulfill the prophecy. As long as I'm in Oz, I will not stop searching until I find someone to stop you. Zelena: I suppose that means you need to leave Oz. Maybe you'll find the Enchanted Forest to your liking. Glinda: Zelena, please. It's not too late. You can change. Zelena: Goodbye Glinda. (Zelena waves with her hand. Glinda disappears in a cloud of green smoke.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Zelena is locked up in a cell. ---- Zelena: Why, Regina? Why not just kill me and put me out of my misery? Regina: Because I know why you did what you did. We’re much alike. Our mother ruined you, too. I know what it's like to not have the life you wanted. The life you feel you deserve. Zelena: Oh, boo-hoo. You had to be Queen. You know nothing. I saw it all. You had everything. Regina: Did I? So, you missed the part, where I lost the love of my life. Zelena: Mother did all that for you to achieve greatness. Regina: Not long ago I was a lot like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me. And I failed. Had I killed Snow White, I wouldn't be in this world. I wouldn't be with these people and I wouldn't have my son Henry. So, no, Zelena. I won't kill you. Instead I'm gonna give you what I got. I'm gonna give you a second chance. Zelena: What, if I don't want it? Regina: That would be a mistake, dear. Take it. Use it. Evil isn't born. It's made. And so is good. If I were you, I'd consider creating a new destiny. Because if you don't, I'll be right there to take your heart and crush it. Now, if you'll excuse me. (shows Zelena the pendant) I should put this somewhere safe. (Regina leaves the room.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Mills Mausoleum. Regina Mills carefully puts Zelena’s pendant in a casket and stores it inside a cabinet. Smiling happily she leaves the room. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer. Mr. Gold walks around his shop. He stops looking into a mirror. The doorbell rings. Belle enters. Mr. Gold hugs her. ---- Belle: I knew you'd be back. Mr. Gold: Your unswerving faith constantly astounds me. And after everything I did. Belle: It wasn't you. It was Zelena. Mr. Gold: It wasn't always Zelena. I will never comprehend why you continue to stand by my side. Belle: I love you. Always have. (Clearing her throat Belle takes the Dark One’s Dagger out of her handbag.) Mr. Gold: How did you get that? Belle: Regina gave it to me. To make amends. And also, because she knew I wouldn't abuse it's power. (intends to hand Mr. Gold the dagger) I want you to have it. Mr. Gold: Why? Belle: Because, I believe in you. (urges Mr. Gold to take the dagger) It's yours. You're... you're a free man. Just promise me one thing: Promise me, you won't go after Zelena. You're... I know you're better than that. Mr. Gold: Oh, Belle. (Carefully, he takes the dagger twisting it thrice in his hands.) What you're giving me is more than I can ever give you. But I will try. This? This is trust. It means you trust me. With all you're heart. Belle: I do. Mr. Gold: And I shall trust you with mine. (Smiling, he offers Belle the dagger) Take it. I am now and for all the future yours. Belle: Wait. What are you saying? Mr. Gold: Will you marry me? Belle: (nods) Yes. (smiling she places the dagger on a cabinet) Yes. Yes. (Embracing each other they kiss.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke General Hospital. Holding his son David enters Mary Margaret’s room. Smiling, he hands her the baby and then kisses her on the forehead. Standing outside of the room Emma watches her parents and little brother. She smiles happily. Hook approaches her. Emma gives him a smile, too and then turns back to watching her parents. ---- Hook: Never thought, I'd see one of those. Emma: It's called a baby. (turns around to face him) Hook: No, Swan. A smile. Emma: We won. Hook: In all the chaos I never got a chance to say "thank you“. Emma: You really think, I'd let you drown? Hook: Given our history can you blame me for being uncertain? (Emma laughs.) Has your power returned, now that Zelena has been defeated? Emma: No. Hook: I'm sorry, love. Emma: It's okay. I won't need it in New York. (to Henry Mills who’s standing nearby) Hey kid, do you wanna meet your new uncle? (Henry and Emma enter Mary Margaret’s room. In low spirits Hook watches the group. He forces himself to give Mary Margaret a smile, but it quickly fades away.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Storybrooke Sheriff Department. Zelena is locked up in a cell. Somebody enters. ---- Zelena: Regina? I didn't expect you back so soon. Mr. Gold: I don't imagine, you expected me at all, dearie. (Hands clasped behind his back Mr. Gold walks up and down the room outside of the cell once.) Zelena: What are you doing here? Mr. Gold: What do you think? Zelena: You can't kill me, Rumple. I saw Regina take your dagger. Mr. Gold: (nods affirmatively) She gave it to Belle. Zelena: And she wants me dead? Mr. Gold: No, of course not. Zelena: Well, then you'll have to do what she wishes. If she has the dagger, you have no choice. Mr. Gold: Yes, if she has the dagger, but she doesn't. (Mr. Gold produces the Dark One’s Dagger, which was hidden behind his back. Quickly, Zelena gets up, leaning against the cell’s wall.) She only thinks she does. You see, my father taught me something. The only useful thing he passed on. A bit sleight of hand called "Follow the lady". Belle has a fake. (stepping closer) This, however, (Mr. Gold shows Zelena the dagger’s blade) is quite real. (Using magic Mr. Gold teleports himself inside the cell. Zelena backs away from Mr. Gold.) Zelena: (desperate) Wait. Wait. I'm powerless now. Regina has got my pendant. My magic is gone. (screaming) I can't hurt anyone. I can't. (Unimpressed, Mr. Gold steps closer.) Why? Mr. Gold: Because, I promised my son, his death will be avenged. And Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal. (Mr. Gold stabs Zelena, instantaneously using magic, thus transforming her into a porcelain doll. When he removes the dagger, the porcelain doll shatters. Then Mr. Gold leaves the cell. After a moment the doll’s broken fragments crumble to green dust. Then the green dust itself melts into thin air.) ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Heart Vault. Inside the casket Zelena’s pendant flares up brightly. A lightly green colored magic essence pours out of the closed casket and leaves the vault. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. The magic snakes its way through the town. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. The green magic essence meanders through the forest bordering Storybrooke. ---- SCENE: Storybrooke. Present day. Finally, the magic essence enters the warehouse. Filling in the slots of the structure the residual magic triggers the time portal. ---- fr:3x20/Transcript Category:Season Three Transcripts